Danish Blood
Danish Blood is the ninth case in World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. It is also the first case in Northern Europe, taking place in Copenhagen, Denmark. Case Background After the chaos in Germany, the team headed north to meet Alan Rask in Copenhagen, Denmark. The agent told them to meet in a mineshaft where the HQ was to meet up and talk about things. When they got there, they discovered a diamond magnate named Aleksander Nordskov who was a sponsor who donated money to the ESA. Alan Rask was horrified at the victim's death and since the victim knew about the ESA, he allowed them to investigate the headquarters. After a few hours of investigation, including meeting a Norwegian protestant and another ESA agent, Elise Arud came to them and told them the victim was doing suspicious things at the city's port. At the city port they met a ship captain and a student who wanted to follow in the victim's footprints which both had different views on the victim's actions. At the end of yet more investigating, including suspicious actions within the agents, they found out that someone was blaming the ESA for the victim's death. Astrid Jakobsen was caught blaming the ESA for the victim's death and had to put her in custody until the case was over. Gabriel Hansen was outraged when his ship was impounded by the victim for a month before the case's events happened and Henrik showed much more pure hate for the victim by threating the victim that he would spoil his secrets since Henrik had discovered some under the victim's wing. Some hairs and a snow chain confirmed the killer's life would be at the edge of the cliff to prison. The killer was revealed to be the protestor, Astrid Jakobsen. When the player came to arrest her, she refused to admit her crimes. When the evidence was shown, she confessed it was an accident. She had kidnapped the diamond magnate and taken him to the mineshaft. She wanted him to confess his secrets but the victim refused and eventually he got loose of the snow chains holding him Soon Aleksander and Astrid got into a fistfight. Astrid had pushed him so hard that the diamond magnate had fallen and impaled himself on the icicle. Astrid was so scared that she fled. In the court, Judge Crosby was not impressed about Astrid's actions but understood that the murder was an accident, so he sentenced her to seven years in prison for the kidnapping and the accidental murder of Aleksander Nordskov. After trial, Alan told the team that the murder was only the beginning as there was still investigations needed to be done to find out who is attempting to sabotage the ESA. Interrogating the convict Astrid Jakobsen who had refused to say anything but had accidentally let release that she hid something at ESA HQ. Astrid's motive was found in her bag. The reason why she killed Aleksander because he had caused riots in Norway that is causing the country to collapse. Astrid was forced to confess and she revealed that she was one of the Crusaders who was in Northern Europe. After confessing the forementioned, the judge gave Astrid another eight years in prison since she would say no more. Investigations in the mineshaft revealed that Alan Rask had given the victim money to pack up and leave, told by the ESA chief himself. Investigations in Copenhagen by Elise was found and she said, from the chief that the team would head to Norway and meet another agent and the ESA chief in Oslo. On Gabriel's ship and heading on north to Oslo, it seemed to be bright for the team. Victim *'Aleksander Nordskov' (died impaled on a icicle) Murder Weapon *'Pushed to Death' Killer *'Astrid Jakobsen' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes sleeping pills. *The suspect eats caviar. *The suspect has snow chains. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has snow chains. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. *The suspect eats caviar. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has snow chains. *The suspect eats caviar. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats caviar. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats caviar. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. *The suspect has snow chains. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blond hair. Killer's Profile *The killer has snow chains. *The killer eats caviar. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer has blond hair. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mineshaft. (Victim's Body, Broken Wood, New Suspect: Alan Rask) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has snow chains; Murder Weapon Confirmed) *Ask Alan Rask about the victim. (Result: New Crime Scene) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Riot Banner) *Examine Riot Banner. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (2:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Astrid Jakobsen) *Ask Astrid about her protest movements toward the victim. *Investigate ESA Headquarters. (Clues: Briefcase, Victim's Scarf) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Unlocked Briefcase) *Analyze Unlocked Briefcase. (1:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Elise Arud) *Examine Victim's Scarf. (Result: Grains) *Analyze Grains. (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats caviar) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Copenhagen Port. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Faded Paper; Available after Chapter 2 is unlocked) * Ask Elise Arud about the victim's suspicious movements. (Result: New Crime Scene: Railways; Available after Chapter 2 is unlocked) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Victim's Glasses) * Analyze Victim's Glasses. (3:00:00; Result: The killer takes sleeping pills) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Ticket) * Ask Gabriel Hansen about the victim on his ship. * Investigate Railways. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Melted Snow; Prerequisite: Talk to Elise Arud) * Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Essay; New Suspect: Henrik Svendsen) * Ask Henrik about his essay. * Examine Melted Snow. (Result: USB Key) * Analyze USB Key. (3:00:00) * Ask Alan about his government investigations. * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate ESA Desks. (Clues: Torn Paper, Photo, Locked Camera) * Confront Astrid about her accusations of the victim's murder. * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Ship Impoundment Form) * Ask Gabriel Hansen about his ship being impounded. * Examine Photo. (Result: Threat) * Interrogate Henrik about his threat. * Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Recording) * Ask Elise Arud about her true investigations on the victim. * Investigate Port Ships. (Clues: Box of Fishing Rods, Snow Chain; Available after all tasks before are completed) * Examine Box of Fishing Rods. (Result: Gloves) * Examine Gloves. (Result: Hairs) * Analyze Hairs. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) * Examine Snow Chain. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Analyze Unknown Substance. (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Clash of the North I. (No stars) Clash of the North I - New Enemy Rising * Ask Astrid about her true motives for the murder. (Prerequisite: Clash of the North Unlocked) * Investigate Mineshaft. (Clues: Briefcase; Prerequisite: Clash of the North Unlocked) * Examine Briefcase. (Result: Unlocked Briefcase) * Examine Unlocked Briefcase. (Result: Note) * Analyze Note. (15:00:00) * Ask Alan Rask why the ESA gave the money to the victim. (Reward: MALE Agent Suit, Agent Dress) * Investigate ESA Headquarters. (Clues: Astrid's Bag; Locked Camera; Prerequisite: Interrogate Astrid) * Examine Astrid's Bag. (Result: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Astrid's Motive) * Confront Astrid's lies and ask her about the riots in Norway. (Reward: 50 XP) * Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) * Analyze Unlocked Camera. (9:00:00) * Ask Elise Arud about the organization behind the ESA and her investigations. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Copenhagen Port. (Result: Torn Flyer; Prerequisite: Interrogate Elise) * Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Gabriel's Ferries) * Ask Gabriel if he can take the team to Oslo, Norway. (Reward: Burger) * Go on to the [[Norway to Die|next case]! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Northern Europe (Jordan)